El destino lo dirá
by Idril Faelivrin
Summary: SasuSaku :: ¿Qué pasaría si estás a punto de perder a alguien que siempre apreciaste pero nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Qué pasaría si tu destino ya está escrito y tu vida y de la persona que amas este en riesgo?


¡Hola! Bueno, éste es mi primer fic, ojalá y les guste n.n primero que nada les diré varios datos que son importantes a la hora de leerlo n.n

**Título: **El destino lo dirá.

**Summary: **SasuSaku : ¿Qué pasaría si te enamoras de una persona que parece odiarte? ¿Qué pasaría si estás a punto de perder a alguien que siempre apreciaste pero nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Qué pasaría si tu destino ya está escrito y tu vida y de la persona que amas dependiera de una joya?

.**- **Diálogos.

_Pensamientos._

**: CAPITULO I :**

Una chica pelirosa con ojos color esmeralda iba caminando por las avenidas de Konoha, se veia contenta, llevaba una gran mochila color amarillo, caminaba rapidamente como si quisiera correr, se dirigia a un puente, en el puente se podia ver a un chico recargado, tenia sus ojos cerrados, su cabello era color negro azabache, su tez era blanca, llevaba una playera color negro, detrás de dicha playera estaba dibujado como un especie de abanico, arriba era rojo y por debajo era blanco, llevaba unos shorts color beige/blanco y también llevaba con el una mochila amarilla.

.-Buenos días Sasuke-kun! - Dice la esmeralda parandose junto a dicho chico.

.-Buenos días, Sakura - Le responde friamente el chico aun con sus ojos cerrados, que le daban un aire aún más frio, pero a la pelirosa no le importó y le sonrió recargandose en el puente junto a el (medio lejos, no tan cerca ¬¬ xD).

.-Good Morning Sakura-chan! - Se escucha la voz chillona de un rubio que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirosa y el de cabello azabache, para suerte de Sakura, ya que el silencio la estaba volviendo loca.

.-Buenos días, Naruto! - Le responde felizmente la pelirosa, con su aire alegre de siempre al rubio.

Naruto se recargó junto a Sakura, esperando... oh si, esperando a cierto sensei que siempre acostumbraba llegar tarde, cierto sensei peligris y llevaba medio rostro tapado, un sensei que llegaba tarde a cada momento del día. ¿Quién era? Oh si chicos y chicas, jovenes y jovanas (xD) abuelos y abuelas, este sensei era...

.-KAKASHI-SENSEI! - Gritan la pelirosa y el rubio a su sensei que se había parado cerca de ellos en el puente.

.-Ohayô! Gomen n.nU me alegra que hayan venido, pues sabrán que tienen una nueva misión, tendrán que ir a Fushija, un pueblo que está lejos de aquí, ahí hay una joya, la cual necesita Tsunade-sama, el alcalde de dicha aldea le dio permiso a la hokage para utilizarla en una cura, deberán ir por esa joya con mucho cuidado ya que es muy importante que la traigan sin ningún rasguño, les pedí que traigan sus materiales, ya que deberán partir ahora mismo.

.-Hai! - Responden al mismo tiempo los tres chicos.

Kakashi sonrió por debajo, y despareció en una gran nube de humo gris.

Los tres chicos sin hablar se dieron la vuelta saliendo de las grandes puertas de Konoha, comenzaron a correr por el bosque para no tardar tantos dias en regresar, Naruto iba adelante, después Sasuke y al final Sakura (N/A: ¡Ah! Aclaro que Sasuke lleva 1 mes en Konoha después de averse ido con Orochigay) la pelirosa iba muy seria, fundida en sus pensamientos _Sasuke-kun... llevas un mes aquí... solo que aun no se ¿por qué volviste? ¿que te hizo regresar? pero... es algo que no sabré ¿cierto? apenas y me diriges la palabra, como quisiera acercarme más a ti, quisiera... pero... _-la cara de Sakura se ensombrece- _jamás ocurrirá ¿cierto? (Inner-Sakura: ¡Oye! Arriba el animo! no digas eso, puede ocurrir, talvez la razón de su regreso fuiste tu, quién sabe, ahora Sakura mejor corre que te dejan) _

Dicho esto por su inner, Sakura obedeció y volteó hacia enfrente, el rubio y el pelinegro iban muy adelante.

.-NARUTO-BAKA! SASUKE-KUN! ESPÉRENME! - Les gritaba la esmeralda a los chicos que solo pararon y la voltearon a ver.

.-Sakura-chan! ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que ibas con nosotros! - Le grita Naruto a su amiga que mostró su venita de la cara al público xD.

.-Hmph... que lenta eres, Sakura

.-... - Sakura logra alcanzarlos y se para junto a ellos tomando aire - Go-gomen Sasuke-kun - El moreno no se tomó la molestia en contestarle y solo volteó su cara con un "hmph"

Continuaron su recorrido pero esta vez iba Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke, "por si Sakura se retrasaba", llevaban varias horas corriendo, saltando de rama en rama, y corriendo otra vez, cuando comenzó a oscurecer, los chicos calculaban que eran como las 8 de la noche ya cuando pararon su recorrido, Sasuke fue por leña, Naruto por comida y Sakura se iba a encargar de cocinar.

0000000000

**: CON SASUKE :**

Sasuke estaba en el bosque cortando leña para la fogata, cuando se puso a pensar...

.-Sasuke: ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?

.-Inner-Sasuke: Y aparte te lo preguntas, que baka eres, en verdad, aceptalo, amas a Sakura, por eso regresaste, no seas terco y baja ese orgullo antes de que la pierdas.

.-Sasuke: ¿Perderla? Por favor ella babea por mi, ya quisieras, además no la amo, sólo es un estorbo como todas esas chicas que me siguen.

.-Inner-Sasuke: No creo que ella sea como todas ellas, además si lo fuera no se preocuparía tanto por ti, y no me refiero a que te deje de amar, no... sino algo peor... baka! ¿que pasaría si estuvieses a punto de perderla? ¿que pasaría si la dejaras de ver? ¡contesta baka!

.-Sasuke: Nada, simplemente nada, ella no es nada para mi, yo no tengo nada en este mundo, ya cumplí con mi venganza, he asesinado a Orochimaru, ¿que tengo que hacer? solo me falta...

.-Inner-Sasuke: Restaurar tu clan, baka! así que te vas enamorando de alguien, Sasuke!

.-Sasuke: Hmph, la afortunada no será Sakura.

.-Inner-Sasuke: ¿Por qué hablas así? eres un baka! hasta Naruto te pasa en neuronas, por lo que veo.

.-Sasuke: Hmph!

0000000000

Sasuke cortó su conversación con su inner y se fue hacia donde estaba Sakura, la pelirosa estaba sentada con su cabeza hacia abajo, sus ojos se ensombrecian por su cabello, con sus ojos cerrados y mordiéndo su labio inferior, como si quisiera llorar.

.-Que te pasa - Se escucha la voz fría que caracterizaba a Sasuke, esto hace que Sakura brinque por así decirlo.

.-Sasuke-kun! Yo... etto - Sakura se restriega los ojos (xD) - Nada...

.-Por que llorabas.

.-Etto... yo no estaba llorando

.-Ah no? Por qué querias llorar, pues

.-_Eres cruel _No queria llorar, no tengo nada, enserio, Sasuke-kun

.-Ah... - Sasuke se sienta al otro lado de donde esta Sakura, cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos, como siempre.

.-¿Por qué preguntas?

.-No.. yo.. bueno.. yo.. - Se sonrosa un poco - Me preocupé - Voltea su cara para que Sakura no se la vea.

.-_Se preocupo por mi... _Arigato Sasuke-kun n.n

.-Ajam...

0000000000

**: CON NARUTO :**

Naruto llevaba un buen tratando de pescar, o se pescaba a el mismo o solo agarraba rocas, en fin el rubio se estaba desesperando.

.-Ajá! - El chico baja su mano al agua, pero por su sorpresa cae, oh si... lo que agarró fueron sus pies, en fin... Naruto estaba cabizjado no podia pescar nada - Kuso! - Grita Naruto poniéndose de pie, para su sorpresa, al caer, tres pescados entraron a su ropa (no me pregunten como, bah... ya me dio lástima xDD) el rubio comenzó a gritar al sentir a los pescados dentro de su ropa tocando su espalda.

El chico se salió del rio corriendo, y se quitó solo la parte de encima de su traje para sacar los dichosos pescados "Ajá!" - Grita Naruto, para su sorpresa recive un golpazo en su cara haciendo que este saliera volando estilo equipo Rocket.

.-NARUTO-BAKA! COMO TE ATREVES PERVERTIDO! - Grita Sakura que estaba detrás de Sasuke, ya que este fue el causante del golpe que recibió Naruto.

.-Q...que? Por qué me pegas baka? - Le grita Naruto a Sasuke.

.-Escuchamos gritos de aquí, pensamos que te había ocurrido algo MALO, talvez solo interrumpimos algo - Sasuke pone cara de pervertido hacia su amigo - Oh bueno, vamonos Sakura, dejemos que Naruto continue con sus pescados, no hay que interrumpir.

Sakura ríe y le saca la lengua a Naruto.

.-Jaja si, vamonos, Sasuke-kun

Así la pelirosa y el pelinegro se van hacia donde iban a acampar, dejando a Naruto hechando fuego por sus oidos de enfado.

0000000000

**: CON SASUKE Y SAKURA :**

Sakura estaba limpiando sus kunais para que todos estuviesen listos para el día siguiente, talvez tendrían alguna pelea, Sasuke estaba sentado viéndola (disimulando que no, pero la estaba viendo xD).

.-Kya! - Sakura se mete el dedo a la boca al ver un hilito de sangre saliendo de su dedo, Sasuke se acercó a ella pensando que le pudiese haber ocurrido algo peor.

.-Estás bien? Deja ver el dedo.

.-No.. estoy bien, enserio... - Pero Sakura fue interrumpida ya que Sasuke tomó el dedo de Sakura y agarró un pañuelo que traía (ay suena la película uno de Inuyasha o.oUU.. lo siento, me salió del alma xDDDu) y le envolvió el dedo a Sakura - Listo.

.-A..arigato - Se sonroja un poco.

.-Ajam.. - Se sonroja también, pero voltea hacia otra parte haciendo que Sakura no se de cuenta del sonrojo que tuvo.

Sasuke se fue a sentar al mismo lugar al que se encontraba sentado antes, cuando llegó un rubio empapado, con tres pescados agarrados de su mano izquierda.

.-Terminaste? - Le dice burlonamene Sasuke.

.-Ja-ja baka!

.-... - Sakura se rie por sus adentros, es raro ver a Sasuke entre divertido molestando así xD.

0000000000

Naruto le dió los pescados a Sakura y esta los preparó (ah, creían que se los comerian así como así? o.oU xD) y Sakura le dio a cada uno su pescado, comenzaron a comerlos, ya que los habían terminado, los chicos se acostaron cada uno en su bolsa para dormir, ya eran como las 11 de la noche, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto ya estaban dormidos.. el pelinegro despertó ya que escuchó murmuros de personas, el chico despertó a Naruto y Sakura, Naruto ya iba a renegar cuando un kunai pasó junto su cara rasgándole su mejilla.

.-Kyaaa!

.-Cállate dobe! - Le grita Sasuke a Naruto.

.-Sasuke-kun - Sakura murmura parandose junto a Sasuke - ¿Qué pasa?

.-Calla - Sasuke sacó un kunai y comenzó a inspeccionar el resto del bosque con la mirada.

.-Sasuke-kun - Esta vez no era Sakura, era una voz, una maldita voz horripilante, una voz que detesto, una voz proveniente de un gay que se suponía muerto pero estaba vivo! ò.ó

.-Orochimaru! - Grita Sasuke, al ver a su ex-maestro parado frente a el con su misma cara de imbécil (N/A: Gomen .x.U) sonriéndo.

.-Bastardooo! - Naruto corre hacia donde esta Orochimaru planeando golpearlo.

.-Para baka! - Le grita Sasuke pero en vano, ya que Naruto fue noqueado por Orochimaru y éste lo agarró.

.-Naruto! - Grita Sakura al ver a su amigo inconsciente en los brazos del gay.

.-Si quieren volver a verlo, Sasuke-kun, te estaré esperando en donde tu sabes, almenos que quieras perder a otro ser querido.

Orochimaru desapareció, pero sin antes, muchos shurikens salieron disparados hacia Sakura, lanzados por el mismo gay, Sakura se quedó paralizada viéndolos _"no los podré esquivar, no me puedo mover, que hago" _pensaba la chica, para su sorpresa, al cerrar sus ojos pensando que todo había terminado, no sintió dolor, no sintió nada, al abrir sus ojos vio a cierto chico de ojos afilados parado frente a ella haciendo un gesto de dolor, este gesto se cambió, sus ojos se cerraron y un hilito de sangre salió de su boca, acto seguido cayó encima de Sakura.

.-Sa..SASUKE-KUN! - Gritó la chica al ver al último miembro de los Uchiha moribundo encima de ella.

Sakura quitó al chico de encima de ella, para su suerte pudo alcanzar a ver una cueva, a la cual llevó a Sasuke y las mochilas.

Sasuke estaba sudando frío, le había dado mucha fiebre a causa de sus heridas, estaba sangrando mucho, Sakura se preocupó, pero por su suerte ya era médica, así que le quitó la playera a Sasuke sonrojándose un poco, volteó al chico para poder sanar las heridas de su espalda, ya que las desinfectó y les puso un medicamento, comenzó a vendar el torso del Uchiha, lo recostó con mucho cuidado, limpió la sangre que estaba en el boca de este con un pañuelo, y le metio en su boca un medicamento en jarabe así no tenia que estar Sasuke despierto para tomarlo. Sakura le puso un trapo con agua fria en la frente del Uchiha para que la fiebre bajara, y recostó la cabeza de este en sus piernas.

Sakura no había dormido nada, ya estaba amaneciendo, cuando vio los ojos de Sasuke abrirse lentamente, como si le pesaran sus parpados, sintió que la felicidad la apoderaba al verlo vivo.

Sasuke intentó levantarse pero Sakura le puso una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

.-No te esfuerzes, te lastimarás.

.-... - Sasuke obedeció aunque sonara raro, y se volvió a recostar - Estás bien?

.-Yo... etto... Sasuke-kun.. si.. gracias por salvarme..

.-De nada, que bueno que estés bien _¿Qué? Deben ser las heridas, ya deliro._

.-Jeje n.n gracias.

0000000000

**: CON NARUTO Y OROCHIGAY :**

Naruto abrió sus ojos, al abrirlos se encontró en una especie de calabozo, olia a humedad, había esqueletos en todo el calabozo, haciendo que a este se le erizara la piel.

.-Así que ya despertaste - Se escucha la voz del gay resonando desde afuera del calabozo.

.-Bastardo!

.-Cuídado con esas palabras Naruto-kun, que podría acabarte ahorita, pero necesito que Sasuke-kun venga.. si es que sigue vivo.

.-Si es que sigue vivo? QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? QUE LE HICISTE? Y SAKURA-CHAN?

.-Ah si tu amiga del pelo rosa, bueno con suerte y también estará viva.

.-BASTARDO! QUE LES HICISTE? QUE ME VAS A HACER?

.-Jaja no te preocupes Naruto-kun, no quiero nada de ti, quiero a Sasuke-kun, con suerte, ya dije, espero que te guste tu "habitación" ya que aquí estarás hasta que tus amigos vengan, también seria con suerte para ti si siguen vivos.

Orochimaru desapareció y Naruto comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. _Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka, están bien... ¿cierto? _Se repetia eso en su mente el kitsune, comenzó a preocuparse por sus amigos, pero no perdió la calma, se sentó y comenzó a pensar en como podría escapar de aquel escalofriante lugar.

.-¡Ya se! - Se dice en su mente el chico.

--------------------------------------

Aquí termino esta mierda de capítulo xD.. dénle oportunidad, es mi primer fic oficialmente xDD.. gracias! y dejen reviews para mejorar n.n


End file.
